Don't Do That?
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: "Jangan melakukannya"-Baekhyun/"Ini baru ciuman"-Sehun/Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun/EXO/HunBaek
**Don't do That!?- A Roman Fanfiction**

 _"_ _Sehun jangan lakukan itu?!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah._

 _"_ _Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah stoic-nya, tidak merasa bersalah._

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menciumku disembarang tempat!" Seru Baekhyun lagi._

 _"_ _Aku tidak menciummu, hyung." Balas Sehun santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana._

 _"_ _Ma-maksudmu? La-lalu yang barusan itu apa?! Kau barusan mencium pipiku. Gara-gara kau kita jadi pusat perhatian." Seru Baekhyun berapi-api._

 _"_ _Bukankah hyung sendiri yang menjadikan kita pusat perhatian? Lagipula tadi hanya kecupan bukan ciuman."_

 _"_ _Mak-maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Ini baru ciuman..."_

 _'_ _Kyaaa...'_

 **HunBaek Fanfiction- Don't Do That!?**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **School Life, Romance, Fluff**

 **Teen!**

 **[Warning! Boys Love/ Shounen-ai Typo's Every Were]**

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, bahkan tak ada satupun awan yang menaungi langit. Memperlihatkan langit yag sebiru lautan. Angin musim semi menggerakkan pepohonan dengan lembut, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang mulai layu. Burung-burung gereja pun tak mau berhenti memperdengarkan nyanyiannya yang merdu.

"Huh, melelahkan!"

Ujar seorang namja manis setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat. Tentu membuat seseorang di sebelahnya mengernyit heran.

 _Okay_ , yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Namja manis nan enerjik yang selalu terlihat ceria. Bersifat sedikit kekanakan namun terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Namja kelewat aktif, terkadang membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi ikut semangat.

Jadi suatu keajaiban namja itu bisa lelah. _Fine_ , Baekhyun juga manusia bukan? Jadi wajar saja kalau ia bisa lelah.

"Memangnya kau barusan melakukan apa?" Tanya seseorang tadi yang ternyata Sehun yang masih setia memperlihatkan ekspresi _flat_ andalannya.

" _Mr._ Han hari ini tidak masuk, karena istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Jadi karena aku ketua kelas, dia memberiku tugas untuk mengajar pada jamnya pagi tadi dikelasku dan dua kelas lain." Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Hn, dua kelas lain? Memangnya tidak ada guru pengganti di kelas lain?"

"Entahlah... sungguh melelahkan, apalagi aku harus mengajar kelas Daehyun dan teman-temannya tadi. Aku hampir mencekiknya tadi karena dia terus menggodaku, untunglah bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Kalau tidak, si bibir tebal itu sudah mati ditanganku." Seru Baekhyun berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, setipis _tissue_ saat melihat kekasihnya yang im—apa? Kekasih?!

 _Yes_ , Baekhyun resmi menjadi kekasihnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Setelah berbulan-bulan menunggu, akhirnya ia dapat menyatakan perasaanya pada kakak kelas yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Untunglah Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sehun sempat ragu karena yang mengincar Baekhyun bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi hampir semua orang menyukai Baekhyun. _Yeah_ , Baekhyun itu ibarat _flower boy_ jika di drama-drama. Hampir semua lelaki maupun perempuan saling memperebutkannya. Bagaimana tidak?! Baekhyun itu walaupun tidak sekaya Sehun ataupun teman-teman satu sekolahnya, tapi sifatnya yang ramah dan selalu ceria membuat semua orang mengidamkan sosok mungil itu. Belum lagi Baekhyun adalah salah satu penyumbang terbanyak piala maupun tropi di Spark Senior HaighSchool. Mulai dari _hapkkido_ , menyanyi, sampai _sains,_ Baekhyun pernah menyubangkan pialanya. Jadi, betapa sempurnanya sosok Baekhyun, walaupun semua orang tahu, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Sehun sudah akan menyerah saat tahu banyak dari pangeran sekolah juga ternyata mengincar Baekhyun-nya. Mulai dari atlet _rugby_ kebanggaan Spark Senior HaighSchool, Park Chanyeol. Sang kapten basket, Kris Wu. Preman sekolah, Jung Daehyun. Si _Dance Machine_ , Kim Kai. Ah, juga si suara emas, Do Kyungsoo yang mugilnnya menyamai Baekhyun pun menyukainya. Membuat Sehun ingin menangis mengetahui bahwa ternyata saingannya sangat berat.

Awalnya Sehun tak setakut itu karena ia juga pangeran sekolah. Dibekali wajah tampan nan mempesonanya sudah membuat Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah pewaris tunggal _Future Corp_ juga kemampuan otaknya yang terlampau jenius membuatnya semakin dikagumi. Jadi, Sehun tanpa ragu mempersiapkan sebuah _dinner_ romantis nan mewah untuk Baekhyun di salah satu _restourant_ bintang lima di _Seoul_ , namun semua itu harus batal karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membuat janji dengan si Tinggi Park-Berengsek-Chanyeol. Membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit sekaligus mendapat beberapa ceramah panjang dari sang ayah karena membuang uang dengan sia-sia.

Tapi, berbekal otak jenius nan liciknya. Sehun membuat langkah dengan mendekati adik Baekhyun yang kebetulan adalah _hobae_ -nya dari kelas 1-3, Kim Taehyung atau yang sering disapa V oleh teman-temannya. Adik kandung Baekhyun, tapi dari ayah yang berbeda karena ayah kandung Baekhyun sudah meninggal sejak Baekhyun berusia 6 tahun. Maka dari itu marga mereka berbeda.

Sehun selalu memperlakukan V layaknya adik sendiri. Membuat V terbuai dan dengan mudahnya menyetujui permintaan Sehun untuk mengenalkan kakaknya. Dan begitulah~ semua mengalir dengan sendirinya, sampai Sehun membuat gebrakan dengan menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun yang kali ini tidak dilakukan dengan _dinner_ romantis di _restaurant_ bintang lima, tetapi dengan mengajak Baekhyun mengelilingi Sungai Han dengan sepeda di sore hari dan berakhir dengan ia yang mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan bintang sebagai saksinya.

"Hunn _ie_ ~ kau melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kekasih _pale skin-_ nya yang terlihat tengah menerawang jauh. Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu sekarang tengah menari dengan indahnya di depan wajah Sehun, bermaksud membuat lelaki tampan itu tersadar.

Sehun tersentak, tetapi lebih memilih kembali memperlihatkan ekpresi _stoic_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tidak mau terlihat bodoh di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hn." Balasnya tidak jelas dan tentu, Oh Sehun sekali~

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Menjadi kekasih dari Oh Sehun tidak segera membuatnya mengerti dan memahami karakter dari lelaki pucat itu.

Sehun tertawa gemas dalam hati melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasih mungilnya itu. Bibir _cerry_ yang nampak selalu basah itu tengah mengerucut, dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu juga suara desisan yang sesekali terdengar. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memakan kekasih mungilnya itu saat ini. Tetapi mengingat tempat, ia hanya dapat merealisasikan rasa gemasnya dengan mengecup pelan pipi halus Baekhyun.

Dan tentu berakibat fatal bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Rona merah segera meresapi paras manisnya. Belum lagi mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian koridor sekolah mereka yang selalu ramai di jam istirahat.

"Sehun jangan lakukan itu?!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah stoic-nya, tidak merasa bersalah.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menciumku disembarang tempat!" Seru Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak menciummu, hyung." Balas Sehun santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"La-lalu yang barusan itu apa?! Kau barusan mencium pipiku. Gara-gara kau kita jadi pusat perhatian." Seru Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang menjadikan kita pusat perhatian? Lagipula tadi hanya kecupan bukan ciuman."

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Ini baru ciuman..."

'Kyaaa...'

Sontak terjadi kegaduhan di koridor itu. Beberapa siswa perempuan berteriak gemas saat melihat dua idola sekolah tengah berciuman mesra di tengah keramaian koridor. Banyak yang mengabadikan momen itu dengan menggunakan ponsel, beberapa juga terlihat mengumpat 'indah' pada Sehun yang beruntung dapat merasakan bibir Baekhyun dengan mudah.

 _'_ _Sial! Sudah kaya, tampan, bisa mendapat Baekhyun pula! Mati saja kau Oh Sehun!'_

 _'_ _Byun Baekhyun, Nae Sarang~ kenapa kau biarkan pria berengsek itu mencium bibirmu?!'_

 _'_ _Oh-Berengsek-Sehun! kau benar-benar beruntung mendapat Baekhyun.'_

Sehun menarik wajahnya setelah menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun cukup lama. Mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang tampak syok dengan rona merah yang semakin meresapi wajahnya sampai ke daun telinganya. Sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi mata Baekhyun seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya.

Tersenyum tampan, Sehun sekali lagi mengecup bibir ranum itu sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dilanda keterkejutan itu sendiri di tengah koridor.

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung _ie!_ Kutunggu sepulang sekolah di tempat biasa _chagi..._ "

Seru Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari masa _trance-_ nya dan mendapati koridor sudah mulai sepi. Ah, jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Pantas, semua siswa sudah mulai kembali ke kelasnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Dan sisa perjalan Baekhyun dihabiskan untuk mengumpat kekasih menyebalkan namun tampan-nya itu.

 **~END~**

 _Aahh~_ akhirnya selesai juga!*Tebar konfeti bareng Chanyeol

Karya pertama yang dibuat dengan sistem kebut semalam. Haha.. gegara liat _fanart_ -nya HunBaek yang ane jadiin _cover_ diatas, jadi kepikiran buat bikin HunBaek. Padahal saya itu ChanBaek HardShip, tapi saya bikinnya malah HunBaek. Nggak tahu _sih_ , tapi sekarang _feel-_ nya banyakan di HunBaek.

Maaf ya klo ceritanya absurd, ane masih baru didunia per ff-an. Ff ini juga dalam rangka meramaikan dunia HunBaek, karena ane perhatiin jarang banget ada ff HunBaek.

Nah, berhubung ane bikinnya ampe jungkir balik*apaan sih! Jadi pada review ya, minimal komen deh*sama aja pe'a!

 _Lirik Kai._

Kai : Napa liat-liat?!

Andro :Hehe... gua nebeng pulang ya?!* _puppy eyes_

Kai :Lu kira gue tukang ojek? Pulang aja ndiri!

 _Nodong piso didepan idung Kai* eh,_ emang punya/plak!

Andro:Lu berani ama gue?!

Kai :O-oke, berangkat!

 _Kabur..._


End file.
